Our Own Poisoned Romance
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: She has a dark past, an unstable mind and has a connection to one of the most famous murderers in Russian. How can Kai save her, when he can't save himself? Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, as a request from KHiwatari's girl, I am bringing back this story. I don't own beyblade, or Faith who belongs to CC queen. I do own Jemma and everything to do with her.

* * *

_

**Our owned Poisoned romance**

Her trousers were soaked, as was her shoes, but she didn't rightly care.

In fact, she never cared about anything in life.

Jemma Aeris Scott wasn't what you would _normal_. She was socity's problem child, someone who just couldn't see eye to eye with other people. And how could she with her type of past.

Jemma was born to a mental woman who, at the time, lived in Evergreen mental home. Some of the nurses thought the home would be a bad upbringing for Jemma but her mother, Rachel, seemed to copy just fine. Jemma was unusual bright and happy for someone who was stuck in a depressing place.

But it all went down hill when Jemma turned 6. Her constant questions to one of the doctors had drove him insane. The rest of the world knew it as _The evergreen asylum blood bath._

Jemma was the sole survivor.

The sound of a car parking drew the british girl away from her thoughts, as her aunt parked in the drive way. Jemma sneered at the dark purple car, and fished her keys out of her front pocket. Before her aunt could ask anything, Jemma disappeared into the house.

* * *

Miranda Scott tossed her car keys onto the coffee table, and flopped down on the sofa. Working for one of the last companies, **Biovolt**, surely took a lot out of her. 

Miranda glanced upwards, to the ceiling. Above the living room was Jemma's room. Jemma's room was not the stuff of pink cotten candy dreams. More like crimson red nightmares. The walls were black. Red paint was painted on in lines, as if the walls themselves were bleeding. It was Jemma's own design and it mirrowed her perfectly.

She listened for the padding of feet, then the rattling of a box and finally a small mieow from a little white kitten named _Pansy_. Miranda sighed. Jemma had learnt how to stay alive at the asylum, by making sure no-one heard you in the first place.

Where and why Jemma learnt that trick, was something Miranda didn't want to know.

Miranda glanced over to a small sticky note that was on the coffee table. Raising an eyebrow, Miranda wondered if it was Jemma's little game again. Either that or Jemma would blame it on _Silas_.

However the little note read **Meeting with Judy Tate. Today, 5:30pm**.

Miranda smiled. _Judy Tate. A god send if there was one_. she thought.

* * *

Jemma winced as she swollowed the last pill. Her beloved kitten Pansy cocked his head to one side, before jumping from the window sill. Jemm lay back down, wincing as the taste remained in her mouth. 

"Those things are nasty." she muttered. Pansy curled up on her chest and fell asleep.

_"They would be. Reminds you of who you really are."_

Jemma wrinkled her nose up and snorted. "I'm not in the mood Silas." she hissed. The voice chuckled in the back of her mind.

_"You never are. Tell me, who P.Oed you this time?"_

Jemma snarled at the unseen person, placing her hands against her ears. "I'm not listening! Get lost!" she yelled.

Then it was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy Tate was one of the most leading child psychologist in the world. Her fame was the result of Jemma's sudden arrival, as Jemma was famous herself.

Judy had a son herself. Max Tate was also in Jemma's english class. Both mother and son shared the same dark blond hair and sky blue eyes, but they were very different in personalities. Jemma never saw why she had to see Judy, because she knew no-one could really cure her.

As Silas so kindly put it once, _"You're uncureable. A sad fact that is."_

So there she was, once again, sitting infront of Judy. Silence had lasps for something, before Judy began to speak. "How was school day?" she questioned brightly. Jemma shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Same thing week in, week out. Nothing special." she grumbled, staring out the window. Judy chewed her bottom lip lightly, before trying a new question.

"No fights this time?" she asked carefully. No emotion was seen on Jemma's face, but her eyes betrayed her. Fear and excitement made themselves known, as Jemma tried to keep herself calm. "Jemma?" Judy inquired leaning forward.

"No. No fights." Jemma whispered. She was grateful over the fact she could lie so well. Judy frowned, but didn't push her. She knew too well of Jemma's violent outbursts.

"Well, it seems your doing extremely well. It won't be long before you're fully cured." Judy smiled. The smile faded when Jemma shook her head.

"I'm uncureable. It's a sad fact." Jemma whispered again.

* * *

Hiwatari high school was built by Voltaire Hiwatari, grandfather of Kai Hiwatari. Although he built the place, Voltaire had no involvment with the place and was only worried about his beloved Abby. The place was cared for by Mr Stanely A. Dicksinson, who was the headmaster of the place. 

Faith Anna Roskov hated everything about the place. However there was a good side to the school. Faith could keep an eye on her friend Jemma.

_Speaking of Jemma, where the hell is she?_ Faith thought, glancing round the crowded corridor. The russian only hoped Jemma had encountered anyone of the jocks.

"Looking for me?" someone asked, making Faith jump. Standing behind her was Jemma. The british girl smiled slightly, and turned to her locker.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heartattack." Faith hissed, one hand on her chest. Jemma slowly began to enter her code.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Jemma questioned. Suddenly she felt a hand close round her neck, and then her head was slammed into her locker.

Most people would have been screaming in pain. Not Jemma. The only emotion that graced her face was a very small evil smile. Jemma didn't really need to see who it was, because she already knew who it was. Calmly, Jemma pulled her face away from her locker and opened it.

"What was that for, you idiot?" Faith snapped, her hands on her hips. The idiot was Michael Parker, head of the Hiwatari High baseball team. His girlfriend, head tennis player Emily Summers, hung off his arm laughing at Jemma.

_"Go on, do it."_

Jemma shook her head. "I can't." she whispered, searching for her english book. The unseen person in her head frowned.

_"Go on! It's only revenge. It won't be too big. Just stab him."_

Jemma's grip tightened on a compass, she had hidden in her locker. Silas taunted her to do it, and wouldn't stop, until Jemma finally turned round. The compass was gripped tighter, but Jemma did nothing. _There's no point. He's not worth it._ Jemma thought sleepily, before closing her locker.

The british girl walked slowly towards her maths class, while Faith, Micheal and Emily watched her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to Khwiatari's girl and Tanya for reviewing.

* * *

_

Kai Hiwatari had never cared for english. It bored him to no end, and there was always piles of homework to do. Recently the class' new topic was on _Shakespear_. Kai hated everything part of it. 

He sat in the corner of the room, next to Jemma who sat by the wall. Although they never spoke to one another, Kai merely sat there to keep an eye on the british girl. Sometimes, it prove very differcult. The teacher at the currant moment was reading a passage about Shakepsear.

"At the age of eighteen he married Anna Hathaway, who was twenty-six, on November 28th 1582. One document identified her as being _of temple grafton_, near Stratford, and the marriage may have taken place there."

_Oh do shut up. All this talking is doing my head in._ Kai cursed to himself. He briefly opened his eyes and glanced towards Jemma. The blue haired beauty was fast asleep, her forehead resting on the desk. Kai smiled briefly. _At least one of us has enough sense._ he chuckled.

* * *

Jemma's left hand twitched under the table. In her mind she could hear footsteps coming towards her. _"Damn blast it! Jemma, are you asleep?"_

Jemma slowly opened her light purple eyes, and stared hard at the wooden desk. "Not now, thanks to you." she hissed to herself. Jemma sat up and yawned, ignoring the odd looks from the other students. The teacher seemed so into his book, that he paid no attention whatsoever.

The voice chuckled. _"Good to hear. What pray tell is that man going on about?"_

Jemma looked towards the teacher, who was now walking around the class. "I have no sodding idea Silas." she mumbled, hoping no one had heard her so far. The voice tutted, and footsteps were heard pacing Jemma's mind. She clutched the side of her head and winced.

"Stop that! You're giving me a headache." she cursed. Silas stopped.

_"I'm awfulsorry. Wanna do something fun?"_ he asked, sitting down. Jemma snorted at the voice.

"Your idea of fun is very different from mine." she pointed out, drawning on the table. The voice went silent for a while, and Jemma was thankful for that small mercy.

_"I think I saw some Cyanide in the science lab. Quite a large packet if I may add."_ Silas added. Jemma's head hit the table with a thump.

"No! Don't make me do it." she hissed.

* * *

Bryan passed a note to Ian. 

Brooklyn shook his head at the actions of his fellow students. It wasn't that Brroklyn was a Grade A student. Heck, Brooklyn had his fair share of detentions. It was just, in Brooklyn's eyes, note passing was something the girls did.

No sooner had this thought entered his mind, Brooklyn glanced towards May-lin. The purple haired chinese girl was currently sitting between Mariam and Ming-Ming. She was bored. Ming-Ming was trying to hold a conversation with her, but the note passing game with Mariam had caught May-lin's attention.

Suddenly the door was pushed open. Very gently, Brooklyn did noticed. He nudged Tala, who was falling asleep, and pointed towards the door. The red head glared towards the door, before it turned into a frown.

Walking into the science lab, as if she was in a trace, was Jemma. Her light purple eyes were glazed over and no hint of emotion was seen. The british girl walked silently towards the chemical cupboard and pulled open the door. To everyone's shock, she pulled out a bottle of cyanide and uncorked the bottle.

Jemma then placed the bottle to her lips and went to take a sip.


	4. Chapter 4

_Most of the inspiration for this fanfiction comes from My Chemical romance. Heck, most of the stories I do are inspired by those guys.

* * *

_

Before Jemma had a chance to tip the liquid into her mouth, the bottle was quickly yanked out of her hand. "Miss Scott! What in heavens name do you think you're playing at?" the teacher yelled, cradling the cyanide closely. 

Jemma remained motion for some time. "Huh, what?" she whispered, before turning to the teacher. A feeling of dread washed over her. "I'm sorry Sir. I…I didn't take my pills. I'm really sorry." The British girl muttered, and took off.

* * *

Outside Jemma quietly closed the science lab door, sealing herself away from the muttering on the other side. "You made me do it. Silas, I can't believe…." Jemma trailed off, shaking her head. 

"_Believe what you want, but that was of your free will. Trying to remember daddy?"_ Silas scoffed. Jemma narrowed her eyes as she got to her locker.

"Shut up. Just, shut up." She snapped and twirled her locker number. Silas wasn't going to let the argument die yet.

"_Oh sure blame me whenever you have a fit. I had no hand in this, but I will gladly make sure you drink the cyanide next time."_

When Kai had finally found Jemma, she was slamming her head against a locker. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she repeated over and over again. Kai grabbed her round the waist, and waited till she calmed down.

* * *

Lunch was eaten in silence. Faith, Tala or Kai didn't want to bring up the scene earlier that day. Jemma, on the other hand, wanted to clear the air as it were. "Guys, I wan you to do me a favour." She whispered. 

"Anything Jem." Faith smiled, placing her hand on top of Jemma's.

"If I start acting strange, I mean really strange, I want to hit me. Hard." Jemma stated. Tala and Kai looked at each other, as Faith frowned.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. Jemma nodded her head, before a shadow fell over her.

"I heard you almost drank cyanide freak." Michael sneered. Jemma winced, hoping Silas would kick in. Faith glared at him.

"Now's not the time Michael." Tala spat. Michael glanced over to him.

"It's none of your business red." He responded. Jemma screwed her eyes shut.

"_Looks like Michael wants some trouble on his hands."_ Silas pointed out. Jemma tried to ignore him.

"Why didn't you finish the bottle freak? The world would be a better place without the likes of you around." Michael taunted. Jemma shook her head, tears leaking down her face.

"Leave me alone." She whispered.

"_Rather rude, wouldn't you say? The compass is in your pocket, use it now."_ Silas ordered. Jemma shook her head. _"NO QUESTIONS YOU INSOLENT WHELP! DO IT NOW!"_ Silas screamed.

Jemma swung round to face Michael. To the surprise of everyone present, Jemma pulled the compass out of her pocket and stabbed Michael in the eye.

The baseball let out a scream of agony, returning Jemma to her normal state. Blood rushed out from the wounded eyeball, as Jemma dropped to her knees.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to be like him, please forgive me._ She whispered in her head, as Silas chuckled and Michael screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda paced the small office of Mr Dickinson, as the information failed to sink in. "She stabbed...Michael...in the..." she trailed off when she knew she was going to throw up.

"Michael is in a stable condition, however the doctors were not able to save his left eye." Mr Dickinson added. Miranda sat herself down and placed her head in her hands.

"Somehow I feel like the one to blame." she whispered. The headmaster shook his head.

"Nonsense Miss Scott! I already explain to Michael's parents aboout Jemma's..." Mr Dickinson paused to find the right words. "...condition and they said they fully understand. Do not worry." he added. Miranda smiled slightly at the head teacher.

Inside, however, she was crying.

* * *

Faith rubbed her forehead, as she sat in the hospital waiting room. 

"Hows Michael?"

Faith looked up to see Tala and Kai walking towards her. "Stable. He's never gonna be able to play baseball again though." the russina replied, shaking her head. Tala sat himself next to Faith, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe she did it though. After all the warnings from Miranda...it's still a shock." the red head muttered. Kai snorted, but the events didn't seem to register in his mind.

"What are you doing here?" a squeaky voice demanded. Kai glanced over to see Emily, walking out of Michael's hospital room. Faith stood up.

"We just came to see Michael." Tala replied, hoping Faith wasn't going to start a fight. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I bet! You just wanna see the damge your freaky friend did to my beloved Michael. I hope she dies!" She hissed. Faith balled his hands into fists.

"Hold it! Everyone knows at school how Jemma is. If Michael hadn't taunted her like he did, none of this would have happened!" Faith pointed out. Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"If Jemma had just drunk the cyanide, then we'd be free from her forever." she retorted. Faith flew at her, only to have Tala hold her back.

"Come on Faith! It's not worth it. Let's go." Tala whispered, dragging the enraged russian away.

Unknown to any of them, someone kept a close watch.

* * *

Michael twitched in his sleep, before opeing his good eye. Standing at the open door was a young man in a white doctor's coat. Michael rubbed his good eye and sat up. "What's wrong Doc?" he asked. The dcotr was swift and silent. 

"Nothing's wrong Michael. Just making sure you're okay. Hope you weren't sleeping. I'll feel awful later on if I woke you up." the doctor replied. Michael shook his head.

"It's okay Doc. I can't get to sleep anyway, the pain keeps me awake." the baseball player replied. He then noticed something was not right about the doctor. "Doc? You okay?" Michael asked. Suddenly the doctor grabbed him round the throat.

"If you scream, I will rip your tongue out. Got it?" the man asked. Michael nodded his head. The man pulled out a white piece of clothe from an unseen bag and tied over Michael's mouth. Then he pushed the baseball player back down on the bed.

"Keep still." The man ordered, surprising calm. Michael watched him pull out two thick brown leather straps. One was tied over Michael's chest and the other was tied over his legs.

"Now listen, very carefully my friend. I see you met a friend of mine, that rivals everything I do. She couldn't finish the job, so I'm gonna do it for her. Everyone will know that _The Doctor_ is back in town."


	6. Chapter 6

When the nurse walked into Michael's room the next morning, she screamed so loudly that the whole hospital could hear her.

* * *

Cheif Inspector Gary Stone shook his head, when he arrived at the scene. He could only tell the last few moments of Michael's life was painful, just by the look on his face. The bedsheets were soaked in blood, and blood dripped to the floor. Gary glanced to his right, and montioned towards a nurse. 

"So, whoes the victim?" Gary asked, getting straight to the point. The nurse flicked through some pages on a clipbaord.

"Michael Parker, head baseballer player at Hiwatari. Brought in because a fellow student stabbed him in the right eye." the nurse replied. Gary seemed stunned at the news. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Do you know who caused the first injury?" he asked. The nurse nodded her head, and flicked through some more pages.

"A Jemma Scott. The headmaster already explained to me why she did it. I never thought she was _the_ Jemma Scott." the nurse scoffed. Gary rubbed his forehead, then nodded at the nurse.

"Do you know what happened to Michael after lights out? Anything strange?" he asked. The nurse clutched the clipboard close to her chest and shook her head, before pausing.

"Wait. The janitor said he saw a young doctor. Complete new face, never seen him before. He could have been the new doctor we've been waiting for, but I highly doubt it. The new doctors don't start a night shift until they're completely comfortable with the job." she replied. Gary nodded his thanks before looking back at the body.

* * *

So anyway, as I was saying..." 

Jemma had long since stopped listening to her friends. It wasn't their fault of course, it was the sudden rise in tempature. Jemma, Faith, Tala and Kai all sat outside on the lunch break under a large weeping willow.

Jemma lay on the grass, staring at the sky through her large white sunglasses. Faith glanced over to her. "Still feeling guity?" the russian asked. Jemma nodded her head. However, before anyone could continue to talk to Jemma, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jemma asked, still on her back. It was silent on the other end. Jemma sat up. "Hello?" she asked again.

_"Hello sweetheart. Remember me?"_

Jemma's blood ran cold. Her face paled quickly, and she could barely get her words out. "How did you get this number?" she whispered.

_"Now sweetie. If I want something, I get it. Finding you was so easy."_ The man chuckled. Jemma glanced over at her friends. Kai looked back, an eyebrow raised. _"Oh by the way, just to let you. Michael won't be coming back to school ever again. Finished the job for you."_

Jemma almost dropped her phone, but quickly regained herself. "You...You did what?" she asked in a hushed voice.

_"I went to see him last night. Seeing as you couldn't finish the job, I did it for you. I knew there was still a killer in you sweetheart. Just like me, ne?"_ the man replied. Jemma growled loudly.

"I am nothing like you!" she snapped, gaining the attention of her russian friends. The man's laughter got louder.

_"Nothing like me? Sweetie, you're every little bit like me. I have that impression on the people I used to work with."_ the man replied. Suddenly he cut off, leaving Jemma with more answered.

"Jem? You okay?" Tala questioned, noticing her worried look. Jemma stared straight at him, before shaking her head.

"He's back." she whispered. The three stared at eachother confused.

"Who?" Kai asked. Jemma took a shaky breath in.

"The doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

"No."

Gary stared at Miranda for sometime, before what she said registed. "N..No? But why?" he asked. Miranda placed her cup of tea back on the coffee table, and stared levelly at Gary.

"If Jemma finds out we're going into police protection, she will have a breakdown. Complete and utter breakdown. You won't be able to get a word out of her, and I am not having my niece go through all that." she explained. Gary sighed.

"Listen Miranda. If _he_ gets hold of you, it could be a whole lot worse." he pointed out. However Miranda stayed firm to her choice.

"How do you know _he_ will even come after us? _He's_ been missing for a 11 years now, why on earth would _he_ come back for my niece?" she questioned. Gary rubbed his forehead, then nodded his head.

"Miranda, I'll be honest. I'm worried. _He_..._He_ had some special connection with Jemma and I have a gut feeling he'll come back to claim her. I'll keep plain clothed offices with Jemma 24/7, without her knowing. If she feels betrayed, tell her I'm utterly sorry." he sighed, and got up. Miranda followed him.

"She'll understand Gary. Seeing _him_ again would be a hugh shock for her. She'll thank you once this is all over." she reassured.

* * *

When Jemma got home from school that night, the kitchen phone made it's presence known. Jemma froze, praying to anyone who was listening that it wasn't the _The Doctor_ on the other end. 

Her prayers were answered, when Miranda reassured her it was just a sales person. However, no-sooner had Jemma left to her bedroom, the phone ran again. "Hello, Miranda Scott speaking." she greeted.

_"Nice to hear your voice again M. How long has it been?"_

Miranda glanced over to the stairs, seeing no sign of her neice. "What the hell do you want?" she hissed down the phone. _The Doctor_ acted hurt.

_"That's not very nice M. I just wanted to see how my favourtie girl is doing. Hope she hasn't been cured."_ he chuckled. Miranda snorted loudly.

"No. Thanks to you, she's incurable. What in god's name did you do to her?" she questioned, pacing the kitchen.

_"I did some nasty things to some very nice people. People Jemma could do without."_ came the hissed reply. Miranda's eyes narrowed.

"Like her own mother?" she shot back.

* * *

Upstairs, Jemma lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. The conversation she had with _him_ was replaying in her mind. 

**Screaming. That was all she could hear. The bloody scream.**

Jemma remained motionless, as the memory came back think and fast.

**The nurse ran into the dining room, and screamed that the doctors were dead. Everyone began running for cover. Rachel grabbed her daughter and tried to run for another exit, when they saw him. **

**A mad glint in his eyes, and a bloody knife in his left hand. Rachel backed away slowly, clutching the 6 year old Jemma close to her. _"I trusted you!"_ Rachel hissed. He grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her closer. Jemma hit the floor with a thump.**

**_"Jemma! Run!"_ Rachel yelled, as he held the knife close to her left eye. Jemma was off like a jack rabbit. Hiding in the brrom closet, Jemma screwed her eyes tight and placed her hand over her ears. **

**_"Stop it. Please stop it. Make it stop, please, make it stop."_ Jemma whispered to herself. **

Jemma didn't know she was doing the same, as she turned back into her 6 year old self.

**The screaming, and it returning deathly quiet. Jemma slowly opened the closet door. There was blood everywere. As Jemma slowly walked round, she heard footsteps. Pancing she ran to the nearest exit. Outside she found police. **

When the memory stopped, Jemma grabbed her pills and downed each one quickly. _Never again. I will never remember that night. Never, ever again._ Jemma promised herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Cookies for all!

* * *

_

It started out as hiding place. 

A place where she could be alone with her thoughts, while pool was being played behind her. Okay, so a bar full of mean biker gangs wasn't the type of place a 17 year old would be. However it felt like home to Jemma and that was all that mattered to her.

Today it was no different, as Jemma pushed open the door of the _Lock, Stock and Barrel_ bar. Smoke hung in the air like a heavy fog, and the lights were dim. To the right of the door, someone was wasting all their money on a slots machine, while downing another drink.

A game of pool was being played as Jemma pushed her way to the bar. Most of the regluars were use to seeing her, as Jemma worked as a bouncer at the strip club next door. Jemma sat herself down at the bar and waited. She began to draw triangles on the counter, wondering whether or not to go to Judy, or straight to work after.

* * *

When Faith checked her phone, she found she had a answer phone message. "Now, I wonder who that could be," the russian muttered, and began to listen. 

**'You have one new message' BEEP!**

_'Yo Faith, it's me. Listen, something happened last night. Memory came thick and fast and I couldn't stop it. I figured it would be pointless coming into school today because I won't be paying attention. That, and I won't be much fun today. Sorry to leave you in the loop, but I just had to go somewhere to clear my head. I don't know what I'm going to do after, whether I should go to see Judy or straight to work. I'll let you know when I've thought it through. See you for now, Jem.'_

Faith switched her phone off and flipped it closed. _Damn it girl. What's wrong?_ she thought, before turning to the school. Tala ntoiced her alone and began to wonder about the blue haired manic he knew as a friend.

"Hey Faith. Where's Jemma?" he greeted.

"Not in. She's not ill, just went to clear her head. I think that phone call messed her about a bit." Faith answered. Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

* * *

The bartender, Luke, glanced over to see Jemma. Luke was in his 20's with an untamed mop of dark blond hair. Both his arms were covered in tattoos. Luke was also well known for dating the stripper, known as Candy Cane, the one with the black lace bra as Jemma knew her. 

"Aren't you mean to be in school?" he asked, cleaning a glass. Jemma glared at him.

"Don't remind me." she hissed, her right hand cradling her cheek. Luke sighed and walked over to her, handing over a glass of coke. Jemma raise an eyebrow.

"It's got vodka in it." Luke winked, and went to serve someone else. Jemma smirked to herself and downed the glass quickly. Luke appeared again, and glanced Jemma over. "So, why you here?" he questioned.

"Didn't want to go in." came the short and curt reply. Luke nodded his head.

"I see. Couldn't be arsed, huh?" he snickered, to which Jemma punched him hard on the shoulder. He winced, rubbed his shoulder and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll lay off." he grumbled.

* * *

Judy sat at her desk, typing up an update on Jemma's file. She sighed loudly, when she had heard the news about Michael. However, she had yet to hear of his murder. "I am very disappeared in you Jemma. I thought we were doing so well." she muttered. 

"I'm not."

Judy jumped, and turned to look at the door of her office. Standing in the shadows was a man. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Judy questioned. The man chuckled.

"Me to know and you to find out."

Judy licked her dry lips, and took a step back. The man began to walk up to her. " You know Doc, it's people like you that make me sick. You can't cure people by going in their minds." he hissed. Judy took another step back.

"But you did the same job as me." she pointed out.

"That was a long time ago. Now, you can't cure her. She's an incurable, as am I. You will not take her away from me. She's mine and you can't have her." the man hissed.

Judy screamed.

* * *

Jemma fished her ringing phone out of her pocket, as she lent against a snooker cue. "Hello?" she greeted. 

_"I did it again."_

Jemma's face paled. "Did..did what?" she questioned. _The doctor_ chuckled.

_"Don't worry princess, you don't have to go to see Judy anymore. She won;t be in work for some time now."_ he laughed, before cutting off.


	9. Chapter 9

Jemma walked through the back entrance of the _Blue Moon_ strip club. The blue haired girl dumped her bag in one corner, before clocking in. Jemma was the only female bouncer there, not to mention the youngest. And although she was a bouncer, all she did was sit at the bar and drink herself stupid.

The owner knew n-one wanted to mess with Jemma. Everyone remember the last time it happened, and how that person ended up in the hospital. But I think I'm rambling a little here.

Jemma took her place at the far end of the bar, wondering if the same old punters would turn up. _Sad, sad men. You'd think they'd have a home to go to._ Jemma mused, as the owner walked in.

"You okay Jem? You look a little distance." He muttered, unlocking the doors. Jemma waved her hand, as if to warn the question off.

"Rough day Andrew. That's all." She replied.

* * *

Faith drummed her fingers on her computer desk. Tala and kai watched her silently, before the tapping of keys was heard. "What's she looking for?" Kai whispered, leaning over to talk to Tala. His red head friend shrugged. 

"Found it!" Faith cheered, and clicked the link she wanted. The two Russian boys crowded round.

"What is it?" Tala questioned. Faith grinned.

"The Evergreen asylum bloodbath. I want to know what happened." She replied. Kai and Tala shared a worried look.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask Jemma about it?" kai asked, but Faith was already reading the passage.

'**The Evergreen Asylum Bloodbath is one of the most famous murders in Russia. The only know survivor of this tragic event was 6 year old _Jemma Aeris Scott._ Her mother, _Rachel Armstrong_ was committed to the asylum when she was 18. **

**_Jemma's_ father is still unknown and it is believed he died in the murder. **

**The murderer is known as _The Doctor_. His real name and file was lost when part of the asylum was burnt down. _The Doctor_ was _Rachel Armstrong's_ personal doctor, and had been treating her since the age of 20. **

**There had been rumours that _The Doctor's_ killing spree had begun earlier, but no proof was found. However, when _Jemma_ was taken into the police station, she confessed that she herself had seen _The Doctor_ pour cyanide down patient's throats. This might be the reason why the now 17 year old _Jemma_ has a huge fascination with the deadly poison. **

**The hunt for _The Doctor_ continues, as he disappeared after the bloodbath. The police found _Jemma_ outside, weeping for her mother. **

**It is unknown if _The Doctor_ is still alive, but the police know for sure that he will return to claim the little girl he could not kill.'**

Faith frowned. "Okay, so if Rachel's last name was Armstrong, where did Jemma get her last name from?" she wondered out loud.

"Easy. From Miranda. She's a Scott." Tala answered. Kai shook his head.

"But Miranda only has one brother. Sean William Scott. His whereabouts are unknown." He pointed out. Faith's mind whirled with questions that had no answers.

"So that means Jemma's father either worked in the asylum or was a patient himself." Tala concluded. The other two remained silent, wondering more about Jemma's past.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Cookies and sweets for all!

* * *

_

She sat in her english room. watching Max closely. He hadn't said anything yet, and she waited for him to.The bubbly blond was crying quietly to himself, having just heard the news about his mother. 

_Why does it feel like my fault?_ Jemma wondered, as Kai walked in to sit himself down next to her.

_"Because you are in a way. He did kill Judy for you."_ Silas added, but Jemma had blocked him out. Slowly Jemma stood up, and walked over to Max.

"Max?" The blond looked up through tear-stained eyes, while Emily and Mariah glared at her. "Listen, I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Jemma whispered. Max smiled slightly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." he replied, but Jemma shook her head.

"I know, it's just I feel like it's my fault." Mariah snorted something, but Emily decided to tell Jemma just what it was.

"Incase you forget Jemma, it was your fault. Everyone knows you made that Doctor go crazy. If you hadn't, then Judy would still be alive." she spat. Jemma felt her blood boil. Kai jumped up from his seat and joined her side.

"Emily, that's a bit of a low blow. Just leave it alright. If Max is cool with it, then you should too." he calmly stated. Emily stuck her tongue out.

"Only cause you fancy the freak." she muttered. Kai's eyes narrowed but he remained calm. For Jemma's sake at least. Mariah decided to add her own comment.

"Hey, you what I think? I think Jemma's dad _is_ The Doctor." she stated snidely. Kai glanced at Jemma, who gasped and looked at the ground. He turned to look at the two girls.

"What on earth makes you think that?" he spat. The two best friends giggled, as Max watched Jemma close. Deep down he knew Jemma wasn't to blame.

"Think about it. Everyone knows about her mother, but what do we know about her father? Zip." Emily answered. Max shook his head.

"You can't prove anything with that. The files were burnt by The Doctor." he pointed out. No-one noticed Jemma place her hands to her ears.

"Shut up. Just please shut up." she whispered. The four students began to argue about it, as Silas decided to make his pressence known.

_"Noisy bunch huh? What are they fighting over now?"_ He asked, with a slightly smirk in his voice. Jemma shook her head, before she finally lost it.

"**Shut up!**" she screamed. Everyone went quiet. "You two don't know anything about my father! He's dead, okay? Dead! _The Doctor_ killed him and my mother!" Jemma yelled, before running out of the classroom. She pushed the english teacher against the open door, sending coffee everywhere.

Kai glared at Mariah and Emily, before grabbing both his stuff and Jemma's. Then without a word, he ran out to follow Jemma.

* * *

"Jemma! Jemma, wait!" 

Jemma slammed to a stop outside of Hiwatari high, before turning round to face Kai. "What?" she hissed, but the russian knew she didn't mean it.

"You forgot this." Kai added meekly, dropping her _My chemical romance_ bag at her feet. Jemma looked at the bag then at Kai. Something her mother had said, in her times of being sane, rung in her ears.

_"Listen closely Jemma. People who don't express themselves, die a little each day. When you get out of here, I want you to do something for me."_

_**"Yes mom?"**_

_"Grab every moment and have no regrets."_

Out of the blue, Jemma grabbed hold of Kai and kissed him.

* * *

When Kai got home later that day, the red light on his answering machine. Thinking it was his grandfather, Kai hit the play button. 

_"Hello Kai Hiwatari._

_Listen to me you piece of scum, keep your hands off of Jemma."_

Kai stared hard at the answering machine.

_"I saw you with her, and I'm warning you now! Be a good boy if you don't want to end up like Michael or Mrs Tate. Got it shrimp? Good. Toodles for now."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Faith...Faith just listen to me."

Kai rubbed his forehead as he paced his bedroom. He knew he shouldn't have told Faith, but there was no one else. Kai certainly didn't want to tell Jemma about the phone call.

_"Listen to what Kai? You just got threatened by one of the most famous killers of all! What the hell did you do to Jemma?"_ the other russian yelled.

"She...She kissed me. Muttered something after about living with no regrets." Kai mumbled, leaning against a bedroom wall. Faith went quiet.

_"You what? You kissed her, or Jemma kissed you? I don't think I heard right."_

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Jemma kissed me Faith. That's why he threatened me. _The Doctor_ saw..." Kai trailed off, holding the phone limply in his hand.

_"Kai? Kai? What did he see? Kai, goddamnit answer me!"_ Faith yelled down the phone. Kai's grip grew tighter.

"_The Doctor_ saw everything Faith. He must have seen Emily and Mariah making fun of Jemma. Think about it, he only kills people that upset Jemma. That's why he hasn't killed us." he explained.

_"But Judy never upset Jemma."_ his friend pointed out. Kai thought it over. True, Judy never went out of her way to make Jemma upset. True, Judy did everything in her power to make Jemma happy.

"Jemma said to me, she wished she never had to go to see Judy." Kai whispered. He regained himself quickly. "Listen, meet me outside the mall. Emily and Mariah are bound to be there. We have to stop him." He didn't wait for an answer and switched the phone off.

* * *

Mariah flipped her bright pink phone open and checked her messages. Both herself and Emily were sitting at a cafe, in a russian mall. "I don't know. Maybe the yellow is a bit much." Emily muttered, one hand cradling her cheek. Mariah shook her head, and flipped her phone closed. 

"No way girl! Yellow is so you. Wanna catch a cab?" the neko-jin asked. Emily raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Wasn't Lee suppose to pick us up?" she questioned, taking a final slip of her drink. Mariah rolled her gold eyes, then stared at her phone.

"He won't be able to make it. Something came up, he said. Brothers." she replied in a mutter. Emily shrugged.

"I don't mind. I have to be back in time for my tennis lesson anyway." she stated. The best friends got up, and walked outside. Mariah flagged a taxi down easily. As they climbed in, both girls did not see the insane grin on the man's face.

* * *

Night at _The Blue moon_ strip club was always busy. 

Today was no different. Jemma sat and watched one of the strippers preform, making note of a few new faces. The english nutcase was willing for a fight, but knew they had to start it first.

"Same again?"

Jemma's eyes darted to Andrew, who pointed to Jemma's empty glass. "Coke this time." she muttered, pushing the glass towards him. Andrew nodded his head, and disappeared. Suddenly her phone began to ring. Excusing herself to the back room, Jemma flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" she greeted in a tired voice.

_"How much do you hate Mariah and Emily?"_ a chilling voice asked. Jemma gripped the phone tightly.

"What?"

_"It's a simple question Jemma. How much do you hate them?"_ Jemma gluped loudly.

"I hate them so much, but not enough to kill them." she answered truthfully. There came a sound of shuffling feet.

_"I thought so. I guess you're not that cut out to be a killer, but you have a killer mind. That makes up for it. I'll do it for you then."_

Jemma licked her dry lips. "Do what?" she questioned. A chilling chuckle was heard on the other end.

_"Killing them. What else."_

All of a suddenly, there came a high pitched scream from down the phone. Then it was silent.


	12. Chapter 12

She ran.

In the poruing rain, from _The Blue moon_ strip club. Jemma didn't know why she had to run. The phone calls had sent her on the edge. She knew she would do anything stupid.

Jemma stumbled on a gravel path, cutting her hand. Looking at the manison up ahead, Jemma smiled to herself. _I've run all the way to Kai's. I'll be safe with Kai, I know I will._ she fooled herself. Jemma got back up, and ran full pelt to the door.

"Let me in! Please Kai, let me in!" Jemma cried, banging on the door. The rain was getting worst. "For the love of God, Kai open this goddamn door! Please!" she yelled again.

When Kai opened the door, Jemma fell in. Too tired and wet to even care, Jemma blacked out in Kai's hallway.

* * *

_**"Please play a game with me! The doctor's put mommy in a roomfor treatment and I'm bored."**_

**Nurse Lovejoy stared down at the blue haired innocent 6 year-old. Jemma's large purple eyes were enough to make the coldest of hearts melt, which was why no-one in the hopsital could say no to her. Nurse Lovejoy nodded her head. **

**_"Alright. Just give me two seconds."_ Jemma smiled widely, clutching a woren out frog toy. The nurse walked off, clutching some files under her arm. **

Jemma stired slightly. "What happened?" Faith asked. Tala glanced from Jemma to Kai then back again.

"I'm not sure. Jemma just appeared outside, banging on the door. When I opened the door, she fainted there and then." Kai answered.

_**"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."**_

**Jemma darted down corridors, trying to find a place to hide. Her favourtie game was hide and seek. So far no-one could find her. Jemma opened a door, and ran inside. She gasped to herself when Jemma found herself in a treatment room. **

_**"Ready or not! Here I come!"**_

**Jemma, having no time to retreat out of the room, ran into a small cupboard. The door slowly opened, as two orderlies dragged a patient inside. Jemma watched them strap the patient down to a chair. Then the orderlies were gone.**

"Does she know about the phone call you got?" Tala questioned. Kai stood his head, and Faith tended to the still out cold Jemma.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her. She'd got back on her promise." the russian muttered, casting his eyes to the floor. Tala raised his eyebrow.

**He walked with pride and with the stride of a cat. Jemma knew who it was, she had hear her mother say his name. Jemma watched as he un-corked a bottle, and walked with pride towards the patient. **

**_"I hate people like you. I hate the fact that people like you live with us. Why help you, you may ask. I'm not helping you, I'm getting rid of you."_ **

**Jemma watched as he opened the patient's mouth. The patient clamped his teeth down on his hand, drawing blood. The sound of the slap echoed round the small treatment room. He tried again, and poured a some unknown liquid down the patient's throat. **

**_"Cyanide. Always useful."_ he smirked. The bottle hit the floor with a smash, as the patient slumped forward in the chair. **

"What promise?" Tala questioned. Faith looked at Kai.

"A promise I made to my mother, to live life without an regrets." Jemma stated groggily. She slowly sat up, trying to push the memory out of her head.

"How you feeling?" Faith asked, with a small smile on her face. Jemma winced, as her head began to pound.

"Lousy."

"Jem, I know I should have told you this before but..." Kai paused, and licked his lips. "_The doctor_ phoned me yesturday. He told me to stay away from you."

Jemma shook her head, before she began to laugh. "He won't give up will he." she hissed. Faith glanced at the boys.

"Jemma, we know you have a...connection with the murderer. What's the connection? We have to know so we can help you." Faith urged. Jemma nodded her head.

"Okay. _The Doctor_ is ..."

* * *

_Holy cow, I'm evil ain't I. R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

Kai stared at his hands.

Faith and Jemma had long since gone. Faith offered to talk Jemma home, so she could get better. The english girl wanted to stay with Kai, but was dragged away by Faith. What Jemma had said, still rung in Kai's head. Even Tala couldn't believe it.

Sean William Scott A.K.A _The Doctor_ was Jemma's father.

"Do you...Do you think it's true?" the said red head questioned. Kai couldn't answer.

_But how? How could Rachel be pregnant with Jemma? Unless..."_ Kai shut his eyes, trying not to go down that chain of thougt. He turned to the living room door. "I'm going for a walk." Kai muttered. Before Tala could argue, Kai was already gone.

* * *

_"The hunt for the two missing teenagers came to a tragic end last night. The bodies of Emily Summers and Mariah Chang were found dumped in a local park, by a young woman and her daughter. The only comment the police has gievn is that, it is the work if russia's most famous killer, **The Doctor**. Michelle Adams has more of the story."_

Faith turned the volume down and sighed. Miranda had yet to come home from **Biovolt**, and Jemma was tucked up in bed. The female russian ran a hand through her hair, coping Kai's movement. She did this whenever she was upset, annoyed or just plain worried.

Pansy stared at the T.V as the silent report continued. The white kitten glanced over to Faith. "I know Pansy. Doesn't make sense at all." Faith mumbled.

Unknown to Faith, Jemma was far from asleep. Her large light purple eyes wondered over her room, before she sat up. _"Can't sleep?"_ Silas asked. Jemma glared in the darkness.

"Leave me alone." she hissed, grabbing her skater shoes. Silas, not the one to take orders from Jemma tutted to himself.

_"How can I, when I'm apart of you?"_ he questioned. Jemma stopped, knowing that the annoying voice was right. However Jemma wasn't going to let Silas get her down. Once her shoes were on, Jemma opened her bedroom window.

_"Sneeking out are we? Now that's not good."_ However, like so many times before, Silas' words fell on death ears.

* * *

Kai kicked a stone as he made his way through one of the many parks in russia. One part of him wanted to believe Jemma, the other part of him was in denial. 

He kicked the stone again, where it smacked off the park rail. Kai shivered slightly in the cold russian night. The bushes rustled to Kai's left, making him more nervous then before. _Get a grip Hiwatari!_ Kai snapped at himself. As the russian carried on, the bushes rustled again.

That was the last thing Kai heard, before everything went black.

* * *

Jemma shoved her hands further into her pockets, and she walked slowly into a park. She couldn't remember the name, and really didn't care. Jemma glanced over the park, before seeing something white. Jemma jogged over to it, and inspected it closer. 

Jemma gasped.

Lying on the floor was Kai's white scarf. Jemma gingerly picked it up, and held it tight. Jemma closed her eyes tight, as something in her head snapped. When her eyes opened, Jemma's light purple became darker.

"Why? Why Kai!" she yelled, standing up. The scarf was clutched tightly in her hand, as her nails went into her palm. "You keep my friends out of this! This between you and me! I swear on mother's grave, you won't win!" Jemma screamed, and darted out of the park.

From there she ran all the way home.


	14. Chapter 14

When Kai woke up, the taste of copper was strong in his mouth. His head began to pound violently. _What the hell hit me?_ The Russian wondered, trying to move his arm. When he couldn't see his arm, Kai glanced down.

Kai was strapped to a large treatment chair. The straps were old, made of leather and extremely tough. Flashbacks of what happened to Kai when he was 9 entered his mind. Kai began to struggle, trying to block out what had happened to him.

"_**You're worthless boy!"**_

"_**No! Please!"**_

"_**This will treat you a lesson."**_

As Kai shut his eyes, he tried harder to escape a cruel fate that was about to happen to him.

* * *

"Kai's gone!" 

Faith jolted from her seat and glanced over Jemma. "Of course he's gone Jem. Kai's at home." She replied softly. Jemma shook her head.

"No! He took him! My father took Kai from the park!" Jemma screamed. Miranda, who had come home sometime before Jemma, walked into the living room.

"Jemma? Whatever is the matter?" she questioned. Jemma clutched Kai's scarf tightly, before shoving it under Faith's nose.

"I found this in the park. I don't know which one, but he's gone. My father kidnapped Kai." Jemma tried to explain again. Miranda gasped loudly.

"I'll phone the police." She stated, and disappeared in a flurry of worry and sadness. Faith glanced at Jemma.

"You go find him. I'll get Tala." Jemma stared hard at her.

"What!"

"Listen to me, the only way you can beat your father is if you face your fears. He's your fear Jemma, you've got to face him." Faith pointed out. Jemma nodded her head, before tying Kai's scarf around her waist.

* * *

Kai's eyes widened, when the door to the darkened room opened. A tall figure stood silent for a moment, before flitching the lights on. Kai winced when the bright white lights flashed on. "You're a lot smaller then I imagined, I'll give you that." The figure chuckled, walking over to Kai. The said Russian merely glared at the figure, remembering the voice from the phone call. 

"You're a coward Sean!" he spat. Sean William Scott chuckled once more. His dark blue hair was strangely in place, as was his clothes.

"And you have guts. Well I gathered that when you kissed my daughter." Sean hissed darkly, not looking at Kai once. Kai struggled to get free again.

"Jemma's got her own life. You're not apart of it anymore!" Kai yelled. Sean grabbed hold of his face, staring Kai down with light purple eyes.

"She's more then my daughter. You could say I have a sick fascination with her. I daresay, such a beauty should not have someone like you. How do you like the chair, hmm? Blast from the past, so to speak." Sean cackled. Kai's eyes widened a second time.

"How do you…..?"

"How do I know? My dear boy, like I told Jemma. If I want something, I get it. Finding out about your _tragic_ past wasn't that much of a hassle. Getting raped by your grandfather at the age of 9…tut-tut. My, My what a pity." Sean answered.

Kai turned away from his killer, ashamed of that tiny little part of his past. Sean cackled again. "Seems you couldn't bring yourself to tell my daughter." He smiled.

* * *

Jemma ran as fast as she could. _"You have no idea where they are, but I may have a helping hand. Let your will guide you, remember your past. Embrace it and let it take you to Kai."_ Silas stated helpfully. 

Jemma smiled to herself. "You're starting to sound like the Cheshire cat, Silas." She joked. Silas fought the urge to laugh, and merely grunted.

"_I am what you make me. You of all people should know that Jemma."_ He replied. Just like the Cheshire cat, Silas faded away.

This left Jemma to plan her next move.


	15. Chapter 15

The slap echoed round the old building. Kai's cheek began to burn, as he bit his lip hard. _I'm not going to give him the happiness of seeing me hurt._ Kai swore to himself, before looking back at Sean.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kai sneered at the ma doctor. Sean frowned slightly.

"It seems you're a lot stronger then I thought." he muttered. Sean turned away from Kai, searching for a bottle. When the brown bottle was found, Sean held it up to the light. Suddenly something whislted through the air. The bottle smashed sending liquid everywhere. Sean hissed, as pieces of glass imbedded in his hand.

Then he heard someone laughing.

That little giggle, that draw him to her in the beginning.

"You made a mess." Jemma chuckled again, leaning against the large double doors. Sean growled lowly, before a large smile appeared on his face.

"Sweetheart, you came back." he replied, holding his arms out. Jemma backed away. Kai began to struggle again, trying to escape from his prison.

"Leave her alone! You keep away from her!" Kai yelled. Sean threw him a filthly look, before he began to follow Jemma out of the room. No sooner had Sean and Jemma left the treatment room, Faith and Tala slipped inside. "Tala? Faith? What are you guys doing here?" Kai asked.

"Saving your ass." Faith muttered, undoing the leg strap. Tala undid the next lot of straps. Kai sat up and rubbed his legs.

"Who fired at Sean? Where's Jemma taking him?" Kai asked, jumping from the seat.

"Tala fired a stone at the bottle. As for Jemma, I have no idea." Faith filled in. Kai was already running off to find Jemma and Sean.

* * *

Sean followed his daughter, sometimes running to catch up with her. Jemma seemed to glide around the empty mental home, as she chuckled to herself. Turning a corner, Sean lost sight of his daughter. 

"Jemma! Sweetheart, where are you?" Sean called. He carried on walking.

**Smack!**

Sean fell backwards from the force of the blow. He groaned from the pain, before wiping blood free from his nose. Glancing up, Sean growled under his breath, before he stood up. Once again whatever had hit Sean first time, was swung into his nose again.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, toppling backwards again.

"Shoes on the other foot now. How's it feel to be so helpless?" Jemma sneered, holding a baseball bat. It rested on her shoulder, as the blue haired beauty glared ger father down. Sean grinned.

"You should just like your mother. What a whore she was." he snickered. Jemma took a step back slightly fazed.

"What? How could say something like that?" she questioned. Sean smirked once more, resting against a dirty white wall.

"I can say what the hell I like about your mother. She was nothing but a whore." Sean shrugged. "It wasn't my fault I raped her. The voices kept telling me to do it, and she was so done fine."

Jemma shook her head quickly. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." she muttered, when the basebat dropped with a bang. Jemma dropped to her knees, tears leaking down her face. "You didn't rape her. You loved mom." she whispered. Sean snorted.

"Never loved her." he spat.


	16. Chapter 16

_Yellow one and all!_

_Sorry for the long wait, but was playing up. BTW any mention of Alice in wonderland, I don't own. The refences tie into the sequel.

* * *

_

_**"I want her to know."**_

**Sean William Scott stared at Rachel Armstrong for some time, before going back to his notes. Sean should have been treating her, but since the birth of her daughter, Rachel had grown more stable. However, Sean insisted Rachel remain in the hospital. _"Want who to know what?"_ he asked.**

**Rachel narrowed her eyes. _"You know damn well what! I want Jemma to know you're her father."_ she snapped loudly. Sean jolted from his seat, and slapped a hand over Rachel's mouth.**

**_"Keep it down! I don't want anyone to know, not even Jemma."_ Sean spat, as Rachel tore herself away from his grasp.**

**_"You should have thought of that before you raped me!"_ she hissed. Sean placed his hands to his head, trying to block something out.**

**_"Don't you understand, I don't love you! You were easy! The voices told me too."_ Sean replied. Rachel rolled her eyes.**

**_"Sure! Blame it on me. It was your fault. Jemma's your daughter. She even looks like you for Christ sake."

* * *

_**

Jemma glanced over at Sean. 

It was true, Jemma did look a lot like Sean. Sean had dark blue hair, which faded to black at the end. Jemma's was just the same, if not a little lighter then his. Sean's eyes were light purple, with a swirl of dark purple round the pupil. Jemma's was a much lightly purple, which appeared almost white.

"But she did tell you. How much did she say?" Sean asked, as blood began to dry on his upper lip.

"She told who my father was. That's all." Jemma whispered, keeping to one side of the hall. She drew her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms round them. "You ruined my tea party." she hissed lowly. Sean glanced up to meet her glare and smiled.

"I never meant to sweetheart." he chuckled.

* * *

**_"Do you wish for more tea Froggy?"_**

**Sean paused at Rachel's room, and slowly opened the door. Rachel's room was bigger then the other inmates, but she had a reason. In one corner of the room, the nurses had set up a small crib and play area for Jemma.**

**_"Now Hare really. You mustn't be greedy or Hatter will be upset."_**

**Sean peeked round the door and found a somewhat surprising site. Jemma was sat at a small woren out table. Three little chairs were placed around and each one was taken.**

**The red chair had a funny looking doll, with one eye dangling from it's eye socket.**

**The blue chair was taken up by what looked like a brown hare.**

**The last chair, a green one, was taken up by Jemma's favourtie toy. A very woren out Frog.**

**Jemmer herself was kneeling at the table, as she was too big for the last chair. She pretended to pour tea into three plastic cups, before doing the same with her own little cup. Next Jemma placed one cookie onto each little plate, before taking a bite of her own.**

**_"Hello Jemma. How are you today?"_ Sean greeted, walking into the room. Jemma glared at Sean, then glanced at the weird looking doll.**

**_"Hatter says you're not invited."_ Jemma snapped, before biting into her cookie again. Sean stopped a few feet away from Jemma, and frowned.**

**_"I was hoping you'd invite today. I've always wanted to come to your tea parties."_ He answered truthfully. Jemma threw her plastic cup at Sean, who ducked.**

**_"I only take tea with friends! You may be my father, but you're not my friend!"_ Jemma yelled. She turned back to the toys. _"I'm sorry. Hatter, don't be so fearful. Hare, I know you want to get rid of him but stay seated please. Froggy, stop looking at him like that."_ she ordered each toy.

* * *

**

"I didn't ruin it that bad, did I?" Sean asked, trying to wipe the blood away. 

Jemma didn't reply, and merely looked around the hall. "Why did you do that to mom?" she asked suddenly. Sean didn't look at her in the eye.

"They told me too. You're mother was easy anyway." Sean replied. Jemma stood up quickly, grabbing the baseball bat. Sean tried to back away from her. "Sweetheart, stop looking at me like. Please honey, I love you." he pleaded.

"I don't love you Sean. I hate your gutes!" Jemma screamed.

**Smack!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Smack!**

The blow connected Sean's temple. He hit the floor hard, as a wave of sickness washed over him. He rolled onto his stomach, and tried to get up.

**Smack!**

The bat slammed down on his back, causing Seam to fall to the floor.

"I hate you!" Jemma screamed. Sean tried once more to get up. He sat hunched on all fours, coughing violently. "Don't you get it Jemma. I love you more then I loved your freckin' mother!" he tried to reason. Jemma held the bat high, but shook her head.

"You ruined everything! It's your fault I'm like this!" she yelled.

**Smack!**

Sean hit the floor again, and as he did, he curled into a ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai darted from left to right. He knew he had heard Jemma screaming, but now he couldn't hear her at all. 

_"I hate you! You had no right to do that to mother!"_

Kai looked over his shoulder, before spinning round. He ran full pelted to the sound of Jemma's voice. Kai came to a stop when he found them both.

* * *

There was blood pouring down Sean's face as Jemma continued to rain blow after blow on her father. There came a sickening crack, as something broken. Kai noticed that Sean didn't move, and Jemma didn't stop. 

Just as her next blow was about to hit, Kai grabbed the blood-stained baseball bat and yanked it out of Jemma's hands. "Don't do it Jemma." Kai hissed, before kneeling down next to Sean Jemma glared at him, as Kai checked Sean's pulse. Kai smiled slightly when he felt a pulse.

"Don't do what Kai?" Jemma snapped. The russian spun round to face her.

"You can't kill him Jemma. As much as you want, you can't. You've always wanted to get out of Sean's shadow, and you have. You've stood up to him. If you kill him now, you're only going to be thrust back into his shadow and I know you don't want that." Kai explained. Jemma looked down and chewed her lip.

Suddenly, she punched Kai in the face before crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she whispered, as Kai hugged her tightly.

* * *

_"The search for the missing teenager Kai Hiwatari came to a sudden stop yesturday, when teenager Faith Roskov phoned for the police. The missing heir to the Hiwatari fortune was found in the old **Evergreen asylum**. Found with him was Jemma Aeris Scott, and the famous murderer **The Doctor**."_

Miranda spat out her coffe, as the news report continued. She turned the volume up.

_"**The Doctor** whose real name is Sean William Scott, was taken to hospital later tonight. It appears he is in a critical condition. When asked about Sean's injuries, Kai had this to say."_

The scene changed to Kai, sitting in the back of an ambulance. Next to him was faith, who was hugging Jemma. The young girl could not stop crying. Next to Jemma was Tala.

"I won't lie when I tell you that Jemma caused those injuries. The killer clearly went to attack Jemma out of anger, and Jemma attacked out of fear. Therefore, Jemma was acting out of self defence, with no intention of killing **The Doctor**."

The scene changed back to the newsreporter.

_"The four teenagers were taken to St. Silas hopsital for a check up. In other news..."_

Miranda darted out of the house, and into the car.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Miranda got to St. Silas hospital, the place was a wash with reporters. Miranda knew this was the biggest scope of all time. As she fought her way through, Miranda was suddenly stopped by a reporter. 

"You're Jemma Scott's aunt, are you not?" the reporter asked. Miranda pushed her way through, before another reporter tried to get her to answer questions. Luckily for Miranda, Gary managed to pull her to safety.

"Where is she? Where's Jemma?" Miranda asked breathlessly. Gary pointed towards a door. Miranda ran towards it, hoping her niece was alright.

* * *

"How is he?" 

The doctor glanced over a chart to see Kai Hiwatari standing at the door of the private room. The doctor sighed loudly. "Jemma broke his back. Sean is now in a stable condition, but he may never walk again." He replied.

Kai sighed. He left Jemma in faith's care, knowing she could care for Jemma.

"What did she use?" The doctor questioned, walking up towards Kai. He tensed slightly, a reflex he had.

"A baseball bat. A wooden one if I remember right." Kai replied, looking at the floor. The doctor nodded his head.

"I can only imagine the type of pain and hate she was going through." He sighed, before closing the door behind him. Kai looked at the closed door.

"What will happen to him now?" The Russian questioned. The doctor glanced at the small Russian.

"Miss Scott put her father into a coma. I'm not sure if he'll ever wake up." He answered truthfully.

* * *

It was night when everything finally died down. Miranda was asleep in a chair next to Jemma, while Faith, Tala and Kai shared a sofa. 

Jemma on the other hand could not get to sleep.

Finally, Jemma got out of the hospital bed. She didn't understand why they wanted to keep her in overnight, but Jemma didn't fancy facing the reporters. Like a ghost, Jemma glided out of her room and stopped in front of Sean's room.

_"Is it such a wise idea to see his face once again?"_ Silas asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. Jemma placed a hand on the door handle.

"To calm the demons of the past, I have too Silas." She muttered, and entered the room.

Now Sean's wounds had been cleared up, Jemma could see the damage she had done with the bat. She knew it was Sean's fault for doing those things to her.

"I almost killed you. Bet you feel happy that you've made a killer out of me." Jemma snorted. "Well, almost a killer."

The sound of the heart-monitor bleeped loudly in the dark.

"I hope you die. I really do. You had no right to do that to me, mom and everyone I cared about, which includes kidnapping Kai. Good bye dad. I finally think I can put you behind me." Jemma hissed, before returning to her bedroom.

When she left, a small whisper escaped Sean's lips.

_'Goodbye sweetheart. I love you.'_

Then the heart-monitor gave out the flat line and Sean finally died.


	19. Chapter 19

_Okie dokie peeps, this is the last chapter of **Our own Poisoned romance**. But fear not! I have a sequel in mind for it, so keep glued to your seats!

* * *

_

The faint buzz of a tattoo gun battled to be heard against the pounding base of a rock song. Kai Hiwatari sat in one of the few tattoo shops in Russia, flicking through a tattoo book. He never really understood why people wanted a picture inked into their skin forever, but he knew this certain tattoo was important for Jemma. 

Kai tossed the book back on the table, and lent back. He began to muse over the past 3 months. No sonner had Jemma been sent home from hospital, the reporters were on her like a pack of lions.

_"What was it like to find out **The Doctor** was your father?"_

Jemma said nothing.

_"What was going through your mind when the killer tried to attack you?" _

Still nothing.

_"Is it true that Sean William Scott tried to rape you?"_

Jemma looked at the reporters, as Tala and Kai had a hard time trying to hold Faith back. The british girl stunned the world when she replied, "Whoes Sean?"

It turned out that Jemma had erased the memory of her father, the killings and everything that happened on that tragic day. In truth it was a good move, because Jemma no longer had nightmares. However one thing stayed the same. _Silas_ had yet to move to someone else, and always had something to say.

A small meiow caught Kai's attention as a small white fluff ball dropped out of Jemma's backpack. Pansy hit the floor on all fours, shaking himself. Kai smiled slightly and picked up the cat, setting him on his lap. Pansy circled round a few times, before finally settling down.

* * *

Jemma's back felt cold. 

Her T-shirt was pushed up, over her shoulders. She faced away from the tattooist, leaning on the back rest of the chair. She was having a Phoenix bird tattooed on her back, with the words _Never Fade Out_ underneath. It was her reminder to never fade away.

Jemma was fiddlering with her I.pod, wondering what song to listen to. The tattooist had just finished the outline, and had yet to colour it in. Jemma decided to settle on Avenged Sevenfold's song, _Burn it down_. She still couldn't believe she had manage to get Kai to come with her.

Her mind reeled back to the few memories she hung on to. One was of her mother, another of friends long since gone. The british girl shook her slightly, and tried to stay relaxed.

* * *

Kai began to doze off, as the heat in the room was unbarebale. Pansy had long since fallen asleep on his lap. 

"Oi, don't fall asleep on me."

Kai's eyes shot open at the sound of the strict voice. "Is it done?" Kai asked, carefully picking Pansy up. Jemma nodded her head, but didn't move to show him. "Well?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so Kai. I've got to keep it covered up." Jemma replied bluntly, picking up her backpack. Pansy woke up, and jumped inside the backpack. "Come on. You're buying the pizza." Jemma added, walking out of the tattoo shop.

Kai shook his head with a small smirk. _Never changes. I don't think I want her._ he thought, before following her out.


End file.
